Personal protection equipment (PPE) refers to protective clothing, helmets, goggles, or other garments or equipment designed to protect the wearer's body from injury or infection. The hazards addressed by protective equipment include physical, electrical, heat, chemicals, biohazards, and airborne particulate matter. PPE often includes turnout gear, for example, a fireman's jacket, gloves, helmet, and electrically powered devices such as a self-contained breathing apparatus, flashlights, camera, portable devices, such as devices, and the like.
The devices associated with PPE often require large and unwieldy batteries to power them, thus the overall weight of each device is increased. Moreover, each battery associated with each device is typically charged individually and are drained at different rates depending on the device. Thus, a first responder often carries multiple heavy devices that may or may not have a battery sufficiently charged for use during use. Accordingly, a first responder may be delayed into action should one of the devices associated with PPE lacks a sufficiently charged battery.